


貓膩

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《同居節奏》 [8]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 當YOSHIKI想起了後巷那件事⋯⋯CH1 看見貓的男人CH2 貓膩故事順序：同居節奏→白鯨露宿→今夜誰開車→偷衣賊 上→不看片不是好會議→盡責到半夜的團長→隔床有耳→咖哩傳說→貓膩
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《同居節奏》 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. 看見貓的男人

一九八八年巡迴，某次慶功宴上，PATA躲到人煙稀少的陽台抽菸，他本來想早退的，但這家店的酒真的不錯，讓他忍不住留下來多喝兩杯。TAIJI搖搖晃晃地走了過來，試圖拉開落地窗，手指卻一直對不準中間的縫隙，索性拍打起玻璃門。

「PATA——」

PATA拉開門，「怎？」

「你快來幫我拉人。」

「你別找我，去找GEORGE，那兩只怪獸我拉不動的。」

「不是打架，是TOSHI啦⋯⋯吼，TOSHI⋯⋯」

「出山怎了？」

「醉啦！又開始亂脫衣服了！」

「那傢伙愛脫就讓他脫吧，這間店櫃檯有人，別讓他跑外面去就好。」

「可是好幾個女歌迷也醉了不肯走啊！這樣下去很難看⋯⋯」

「這都些什麼事⋯⋯」PATA熄了菸，雖然小聲抱怨，但還是跟著TAIJI去了，「誒？你要去哪裡？」

「那裡⋯⋯在那裡，」TAIJI指著左邊，可是人一直往右偏，「所以才找你嘛！快扶我一下⋯⋯」

不過回到現場，PATA發現已經沒有他的用武之地了，YOSHIKI把桌子掀了，TOSHI裸著上身倒在牆邊，不知道是喝掛了還是被撞昏了，脖子上還掛著一個神智不清的女飯。

褲子拉鏈只拉開了一半，是比上次好多了。

「YO醬、YO醬，我們回家吧⋯⋯」HIDE從後面駕著YOSHIKI。

「啊啊啊——混帳！你們以為我是誰啊？全都給我滾回家！全部！散會！散會！」YOSHIKI大吼著，越說越快，最後變得像外星語一樣不知道在說些什麼。

一屋子的人逐漸安靜下來，只剩下醉得沒法控制自己的人還在胡言亂語。

磅的一聲，PATA一個沒留神，不小心讓身旁的TAIJI倒了下去。

看來今天勢必也得負責搬運其中一具屍體了，哈啊⋯⋯美酒的代價就是麻煩事多。

*

隔天早上，TOSHI在PATA家的沙發上醒過來，棉被跟一隻貓從他的胸口滑了下去，落在腰間。被驚醒的貓咪報復似地揮起尾巴，隔著棉被往TOSHI的敏感處狠狠打了一下，TOSHI縮腿原地一抽，從沙發上跌了下去，落在自己成堆的衣服上，被皮衣上的金屬設計刺中屁股的同時意識到棉被下的自己啥也沒穿。

「喔，你醒啦？」PATA從報紙後面抬起頭來，看著四肢凹成極為不可思議角度的TOSHI。

「啊！」TOSHI一臉驚訝地看向PATA，坐直身子，同時伸出兩手蓋住自己的胸膛，「討厭，我們果然肉體相通⋯⋯」

「誰他媽和你⋯⋯」PATA走過來，用報紙往TOSHI的腦袋巴下去，「醒了就快給我滾。」

TOSHI嘻嘻笑起來，抱起貓咪，搖擺著身子說：「爸爸要趕我走耶！快叫他手下留情，說嘛！好嘛！好嘛！」

「雖然覺得很不爽，但說實在話，你是跟我家這隻最處得來的人。」

「因為我們是同類嘛！」TOSHI說著去蹭貓咪的毛，被貓掌一把拍在鼻頭上。

PATA看著TOSHI，覺得自己隔幾天大概又會收到巨人隊的票，其實偶爾免費幫一、兩次他也覺得無妨，不過既然TOSHI自己要送他當然也不會客氣，送票總比送一些品味奇怪的禮物來得好——例如某根長期被他擱置在角落生灰的粉紅色羽毛水晶逗貓棒。

「出山。」

「嗯？」

「衣服穿一穿快點滾。」PATA撇著食指說。

「遵命！」TOSHI笑著頷首。

（待續） 


	2. 貓膩

TOSHI在跟女歌迷親嘴，親完一個換下一個，TAIJI遠遠就注意到YOSHIKI沒了笑容。這就是為什麼他要去陽台找PATA求救，因為這樣下去YOSHIKI會抓狂，果然沒錯，等他們回來時YOSHIKI已經掀桌了。

TAIJI覺得自己在那瞬間昏倒是非常幸運了，因為上一次不是這樣的。上一次，無論是他還是TOSHI都太過清醒。

*

三年前YOSHIKI生日慶功宴那天晚上，YOSHIKI一面舔舐一面把他的褲子一寸一寸往下扯，連內褲都扯下去了，使得他對YOSHIKI的慾望明目張膽地高舉在外，他羞愧地想遮，但雙手分別被不同歌迷拉住了，一隻被拉往某人的乳溝，另一隻則被拉向另一人的嘴裡。

行吧⋯⋯就當作老子是摸到了哪個女人的大胸才硬的吧。

TAIJI仰頭吐氣，試圖調整心態，但TOSHI那句「會燒掉的」在他腦海裡轉得像要飛起來，讓他暈得不行，同時他的慾液一直往YOSHIKI嘴裡流，簡直要被吸乾了⋯⋯

他睜眼想保持平衡，這時他看見了，看見隔壁沙發上TOSHI眼裡的渴望，那種寶物被侵佔的怨懟，一股勝利感忽然從TAIJI心中升起。

老子⋯⋯贏了？

忽然間，他的羞愧消失了，再一看，YOSHIKI的勾引反倒像服侍、像渴求、像屈從，他看見下面YOSHIKI也從褲裡拿出了硬挺的東西搓弄，彷彿揮舞著被他征服的白旗，而對面沙發那個眼神又何嘗不是敗者的屈辱？TAIJI笑開了嘴，放膽往YOSHIKI嘴裡抽送起來。

那時候TOSHI轉頭熄了菸，跟一個女歌迷親熱起來。

最後TAIJI射在YOSHIKI臉上，只見後者滿意地笑著：「什麼嘛！TAI醬，鮮奶油怎麼又變多了？」

*

他們從來沒討論過那件事，事情發生後，YOSHIKI不記得了，而TAIJI還沒來得及消化事實，兩人就因為牙膏蓋吵起來，分居了。後來發生的事情太多，打架、找新團員、出專、巡迴⋯⋯每一件都比年少輕狂的一次走火重要得太多，這期間TAIJI也換過幾個女人，彷彿睡過的人一多，其中一個是男的這件事就顯得沒那麼重要了。

但今天睜開眼睛看見YOSHIKI的裸背，TAIJI的恐懼又再度排山倒海湧了回來。

就是今天了嗎？不得不面對了嗎？

說起來，YOSHIKI是忘了，還是不在乎，還是不願意說？

他忽然想起來了，他回歸X時在居酒屋和YOSHIKI聊到QUEEN主唱FREDDIE出櫃的事。

幹！老子才不寂寞！

話說回來，這裡到底是哪裡？還有我倆怎就全裸了？

眼前的裸背似乎因為寒冷而起了些微疙瘩，TAIJI的目光停在其中一截脊柱上，再次興起了想伸手撫摸、搔刮、濺濕的慾望⋯⋯

媽的，不是想這些的時候——老子該不會又睡了這人一次？

*

數小時前。

「PATA，TOSHI君拜託你了！」HIDE指著地上半裸的肉泥說。

「哈？為什麼老子要⋯⋯」

「拜託嘛！這兩隻怪獸我來顧。」HIDE閉起一眼，左掌豎在臉前笑著說，他的右手還攬著喝掛的TAIJI，旁邊GEORGE則揹著同樣喝掛的YOSHIKI。

「行吧⋯⋯」

一小時後，他們從居酒屋移動到了賓館。

「那個⋯⋯為什麼要脫衣服？」GEORGE戰戰兢兢地問，他的手上滿滿都是YOSHIKI的衣服。

「別問，脫就是。」HIDE笑著說，他正在翻找塑膠袋裡的東西。

GEORGE摸摸鼻子依言把TAIJI的衣服也脫光了。

「啊哈！找到了。」HIDE說著把幾個GEORGE看不太懂的東西從袋裡拿了出來，丟到床上。HIDE不解釋，GEORGE也不敢問。

佈置完現場後，他們就走了，留下床上赤條條的兩人。

*

時間回到現在。

YOSHIKI睜開眼，他覺得身體有點冷，除了腰上有個熱熱的東西⋯⋯他轉身，把一條手臂從自己腰上拎起來，是TAIJI的手臂。

⋯⋯我的衣服呢？

「不是我脫的。」儘管YOSHIKI沒把疑惑問出口，但對上眼的霎那TAIJI劈頭就先澄清。

「衣服呢？」

「我也沒看到我的。」

YOSHIKI只記得慶功宴上看見TOSHI在跟兩個女歌迷卿卿我我，他一氣之下就把桌子掀了，後面發生什麼事就不知道了。

「這是哪？」

「看起來像賓館。」

「這是什麼？」YOSHIKI坐起身，從床上拿起一條像牙膏的東西。

是潤滑液。TAIJI看出來了，但他並不想回答這個問題。此外，另一個東西看起來像是灌腸器。

「醉酒有需要灌腸嗎？」YOSHIKI也看出來了。

「不需要吧。」

「⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI盯著潤滑液和灌腸器，大概是沒臉問出下一個問題，TAIJI也就跟著矇混過去，他當然知道HIDE就是打著要他倆做愛的主意，溫泉旅館那次HIDE根本什麼都看穿了。

TAIJI稍微活動了一下筋骨，覺得除了表演穿跟鞋導致腳踝有點痠、揹貝斯肩膀有點疼外，腰倒不太痠，想來大概是沒做，畢竟床單上也沒有痕跡。他忽然間不知道該慶幸還是該惋惜，變得有點焦躁。他的人生本來是披荊斬棘向前衝、連指南針都不用的那種，可是自從遇見YOSHIKI後，這種無法拿捏判斷的事情莫名其妙多了起來。

「是HIDE吧？」YOSHIKI說。

「會幹這種事的除了他沒別人了。」

「嗯。」

「嗯。」

兩人光著身子四目相對，然後各自別開目光。以前明明合住過那麼久，對方光著上身露兩條腿的樣子見過不知道多少次了，全裸明明只多那麼一小部分，不知為何就是覺得尷尬。

YOSHIKI推測衣服可能是吐髒了被拿去洗所以晾起來了，於是起身去找，但也無斬獲，最後兩人拿了房間附的浴袍克難。

無論是誰幫他們訂的房，似乎都訂了兩天，因為已經過了午餐時間也沒接到退房電話，倒是冰箱裡冰了一大堆超市買來的食物，還都是他們愛吃的，一看就是熟人所為。

空腹大半天的他們立刻被食物的香氣收買，畢竟只是衣服不見這種小事而已，沒有立即打電話處理的必要，兩人索性先大快朵頤。

*

「那次的事，對不起。」吃到一半，TAIJI忽然說。

「什麼？」

「三年前⋯⋯你生日那天。」

「喔，沒什麼，是我自己醉了幹蠢事。」YOSHIKI輕描淡寫地表示。

「誒？」TAIJI以為肯定少不了一頓拳頭，沒想到對話會進行得這麼順利，不禁愣住了，「我是說整件事，就是⋯⋯後面的部分⋯⋯你都記得嗎？」

「記得⋯⋯大概吧。」

「就是⋯⋯不只鮮奶油⋯⋯」

「嗯，我大概知道。」

「你⋯⋯口、口了⋯⋯」TAIJI結巴起來，忽然覺得自己像個少女，沒想到有些髒詞當著敵人的面用多大分貝喊幾次都沒問題，但面對熟人卻尷尬到骨頭都要碎了。

「就說了知道了！別再說了！」YOSHIKI搶話，同時粗魯地倒起飲料，弄出了一堆聲響，最後摸了遙控器打開電視，顯然覺得尷尬的不只一個人。

「抱歉。」

「我才是⋯⋯抱歉。」YOSHIKI拉了拉頭髮。

「我要說的是，那天大家都玩得很瘋，所以⋯⋯」

「因為我生日嘛！」

「所以我並沒有對你有什麼⋯⋯奇怪的想法。」

「那種事我知道啦！都一起住那麼久了。」

「所以你⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯不用擔心。」

「嗯。」

「嗯⋯⋯」

「吃吧吃吧！」YOSHIKI把食物往TAIJI那邊推。

儘管道了歉，也拿到了對方的原諒，但TAIJI的內心依舊無法釋然，他忽然間不明白自己到底是在對YOSHIKI道歉還是對自己解釋。

不可能有什麼奇怪的想法吧？老子沒喝酒的時候可沒對這傢伙做什麼啊！酒後亂性雖然不太好但很常見不是嗎？說起來也不是老子主動的⋯⋯而且那種狀況怎麼看都是你情我願吧⋯⋯

另一方面，這個話題也讓YOSHIKI坐立難安，懊惱起自己的愚蠢。

什麼時候關係已經被我搞得這麼亂了？比起口交⋯⋯我還上過TOSHI啊！我到底為什麼會⋯⋯怎麼說都不對吧！還隔了三年多才想起來⋯⋯TOSHI記得嗎？因為記得所以在前幾天在溫泉旅館才那麼大膽嗎？那為什麼當年生日慶功宴的時候不出手呢？幾週前六人房那次又有什麼好道歉的？又為什麼要推開？

YOSHIKI看著TAIJI，忽然覺得自己也需要跟TOSHI面對面好好處理這些問題。

唔，還是先找HIDE商量吧？

說起來，HIDE三天兩頭給我搞這些，又是春下藥又是裸睡的，是不是就在逼我面對呀？這人用心良苦的方式會不會太奇怪⋯⋯雖然他本來就玩笑開很大⋯⋯

叮——咚！

YOSHIKI起身應門，從快遞那裡簽收了兩人份的衣服，寄件人果不其然是HIDE。

「衣服來了？」TAIJI問。

「來了。」

一張紙條從衣服裡滑出來，YOSHIKI撿了起來，上面是HIDE手繪的一個小嬰兒，五官特徵怎麼看都像YOSHIKI和TAIJI的綜合版。

「TAI醬，男人跟男人，生不了吧？」

「這還用問嗎！」


End file.
